When You Find Yourself
by paiji15
Summary: Sasuke is on a road trip to California for one of the most important moves of his career, but what happenes when his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and the only place close is a small town with strange people. SasuNaru rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that just came to me. I'm still working of Righteous Glory, but right now I'm having a bit of writer block.**

**I have a poll in my profile for other stories that I plan to work on after RG is finished. I would like everyone to go voted for the one they want first. THANKS!!**

**This story isn't beta'd seeing as I don't have a permanent one yet so if anyone would like to beta this story just tell me.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

_**When You Find Yourself**_

"…And the court finds the defendant, Kouno Orochimaru, guilty on all accounts of embezzlement, fraud, drug trafficking, and conspiracy to theft. For his crimes he will receive fifty years in a federal prison with parole after twenty-five years. Court is adjourned."

Uchiha Sasuke sat smug in his seat. He was responsible for the imprisonment of one of the world biggest business moguls and largest suppliers of heroin and cocaine in this century. So was he feeling pretty damn proud of himself? You bet your sweet ass he was.

As the security guards took Orochimaru away, Sasuke began to get his papers together and get prepared for his next case.

At the age of thirty-two, Sasuke was one of the most in demand prosecutors of his time. He was a genius, if he did say so himself. He graduated valedictorian of his class in high school, and graduated sume cum laude from both college and law school. Soon after he joined one of the best law firms in the country and quickly climbed the ranks to where he was at present. And he couldn't have been happier.

Sasuke exited the courtroom and walked to the parking garage. As he walked people would stop him to say hello or nod their heads at him. He was acknowledged all over the city for prowess in the courtroom. Soon he reached the garage, got into his black Ferrari Spider, and proceeded to drive to his one bedroom loft in the center of the city.

When Sasuke got home he nodded his head to the doorman, got into the elevator, and pushed the button for the top floor. Standing in the elevator, Sasuke felt his eye twitch. He hate small enclosed spaces, and the fact that he hated elevator music didn't help matters any. No one knew of this little fear of his. Who knew how it could be used to exploit him.

The elevator opened up and he quickly walked into the hallway. His loft was at the very end, meaning that he had the best view. From his living room you could see the whole city, not that he ever sat down to appreciate it, he was way too busy with the important things in life. Things like making money, crushing your competitors, and getting promotions. Who had time for frivolous things like views?

Stepping into his living room, Sasuke took off his shoes, put his briefcases against the wall, and looked into the large mirror he had placed there. As he looked at himself he saw dark brown hair, so dark it almost looked black; styled, quaffed, and pulled back in a professional manner. It was the way he always wore it. His dark eyes, which many people said made them feel as if he was piercing them through their souls…and that could make many a grown man want to piss their pants. He was tall, around 6'3, his legs long, and torso slim, but fit. And his skin had always been a smooth, pale color. He never could get tan, even if he had tried.

But recently he began to notice something else. Two things actually. First; three small, but noticeable lines between his eyes and second, the random grey hairs that would sprout up after a stressful court case.

These two things were a constant reminder of his age and that he was still alone at the age of thirty-two and that he hadn't been on a proper date, which meant not a one night stand, since college. _'Is this how it feels when you begin to age?'_ Sasuke thought. _'That you could have done so much more but you had chosen not too?'_

He sighed and continued he walked into his dark home.

*

Sasuke was on his way to his old childhood home for dinner with his parents when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Sasuke said into the speaker phone in the car.

"Hello, little brother." Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and _the_ biggest pain in Sasuke's ass.

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Can't I just call to see how my little brother is doing?"

"No."

Itachi chuckled. "Okay okay, little brother you got me. Are you on your way to mother and father's house?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I'll tell you tonight after dinner."

"What is all this about, Itachi?" Sasuke was getting irritated. He hated it when Itachi tried to be all secretive. It always meant something bad was going to happen. And just so you know, those bad things never happened Itachi.

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, brother dearest. Just know now that this is the move you and your career have been waiting for." Then he hung up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again and continued to drive. He didn't even think about what Itachi had been talking about and concentrated on the next case he had. Even talking to Itachi gave Sasuke the beginnings of a migraine.

*

Sasuke childhood home was a beautiful Tudor mansion on the outskirts of the city. His parents still lived there and had no plan in moving anytime soon. As he pulled up into the circular driveway, Sasuke notice Itachi was stepping out of the back of his limo. Itachi noticed him too and waited for him.

"Why do insist on driving yourself Sasuke? It would be very beneficial to you to have a driver. Instead of driving you could be doing work in the back." Itachi had been on Sasuke for years to get a driver and once even went so far as to hire one for him, but when Sasuke fired the poor man on the spot, then proceed to yell at Itachi, telling him to butt out of his business and the like, he just settled for nagging and hounding.

"I don't want a driver, Itachi. Number one, I do not trust my life to some random stranger and number two, I quite enjoy driving, thank you very much."

Itachi just shook his head and they proceed to the door. They rang the doorbell and a maid opened the door and led them to the living room where their parents were waiting for them.

"Itachi! Sasuke! It's so good to see you. I never hear from either of you anymore. Have you gotten to successful and busy to call your poor mother?" Uchiha Mikoto said as she gave her sons hugs.

Sasuke smiled. He loved his mother. While Sasuke respected his father, the cold man that he was, his mother was kind, smart, and beautiful. During the hard years of high school and puberty she was there for him every step of the way to offer words of encouragement. And during those hard nights of college and law school when he wanted to quit, she always put him back on track, telling him it would all work out in the end. And of course she was right, she always was.

"I could never be too busy for you, mother." Sasuke replied while hugging her back.

Itachi went over to their father and began talking some sort of business lingo with him. Sasuke had no idea what they were talking about. Itachi and his father were the business men of the family, while Sasuke and his mother were the lawyers. It was pretty obvious that both parents had their favorite child even though they would deny it when asked. Mikoto raised Sasuke after herself, he even looked like her. They had the same face structure and eyes. Itachi, on the other hand had taken after their father, Fugaku. He was cold and calculating, his eyes distant and hard. But…there were moments when he was the big brother Sasuke needed, like when Sasuke called him drunk one night while he was in high school and didn't want their parents to know.

But it wasn't as if Fugaku was a horrible parent. He just showed his love differently. Like one time when Sasuke was in elementary school and he had a basketball game, Fugaku cancelled an important business meeting just to see him play…even though he sat on the bench more than half the time and they wound up losing the game anyway.

"Hello father." Sasuke said to the eldest Uchiha.

"Son." Fugaku said, clapping him on the shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Tired." Sasuke said truthfully. There was no point in lying, anyway. His parents could always tell and that always led to curious, irritating questions.

"Oh, my poor baby." Mikoto said, pulling Sasuke's head to her chest.

"Oh, my poor baby." Itachi mocked to Fugaku, who chuckled.

"Yeah, that's right. Laugh it up, Mr. Mid-Life Crisis and Senior Citizen." Both men stopped laughing and glared at the 'baby' of the family. Sasuke gave them a smug smirk and continued to let his mother pet him on the head. He was such a mama's boy.

*

"So what is it you wanted to tell me Itachi?" Dinner was over and Sasuke had grown impatient with Itachi's hints and comments.

"So impatient, little brother. Don't you know that it's a virtue?" Sasuke growled. "Okay, okay. Keep your pants on. Alright, have you ever heard of Niwa Konan?"

"Of course. She runs illegal brothels and drug chains all over the country, but there has never been enough evidence to take her to trial. She's excellent at covering her tracks."

"Yeah, well not this time."

"What?!"

"Yes, there is some evidence that ties her to a crime involving some tainted drugs that caused a few deaths a few months ago. The drugs were able to be traced back to her."

"Wow. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well even with the evidence it'll be hard to charge her with the crime so they need someone to get her to crack in court. But they don't have any prosecutors lined up yet. Are you catching my drift?"

Sasuke nodded his head. If he got this job and succeed in putting Konan in prison he would be the most in demand prosecutor in the country and in many others. This type of case could open so many doors and get him so many contacts he'd have the government in his back pocket.

"Sasuke to be able to get this case you need to go to California to the law firm and the court that's taking care of the case and interview with them.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment then said, "When do I need to be there?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soooooooooooo sorry this story is so late. College was having a good time kicking my ass. I hardly had time to write and even when I did I was too tired or stress to. But I'm on break now and don't go back until January 4th so I have time to update a few chapters of my stories.

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter: 'Star Strukk'-3OH!3, 'Love Drunk'-Boys Like Girls, 'Rainbow Veins' and 'Fireflies' -Owl City, and a bunch of Fall Out Boy

*

Sasuke had been driving for _hours_. And he was now officially pissed the hell off.

'_Goddamn Itachi!' _Sasuke thought.

It had been a week since Itachi had told Sasuke about the position to be the prosecutor during the Niwa Konan's trail.

"_The interviews start in two weeks Sasuke. I suggest you leave early to get acquainted with the people whom could you be working for. It can't hurt."_ And of course, Sasuke, thinking maybe for once something his brother suggested couldn't turn out bad, was proven wrong.

Seeing as he was in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, GPS on the fritz, MapQuest and Googlemaps were either wrong or had coffee spilt on them, and it was raining so he couldn't seeing the road anymore. And the road wasn't EVEN a road. It was a dirt line. He was driving on a fucking line of dirt.

So to say Sasuke was pissed would be a total understatement.

And he totally blamed Itachi for this.

Sasuke continued to drive in hopes of finding some sort of civilization somewhere on this godforsaken patch of earth called Arizona.

…Or maybe it was Texas.

… Nevada.

Sasuke sighed. _'I have no idea where I am.'_ He thought. He went to grab his cell phone. Maybe he could call his parents or Itachi and see if they could navigate him out of here…seeing as Itachi had put a tracking device in his cell phone. He might have also put one in the car, but Sasuke wasn't for sure.

He flipped open the phone and low and behold…he had no signal.

Sasuke throw his phone in an irate manner on to the floor of the car. Now what was he suppose to do? And as if the cosmos didn't hate him enough his engine began to stall.

" No no no no…" Sasuke whispered. "Please come on baby, you can do it. Come on, come on." But the car didn't care about Sasuke's pleading and a few seconds later it came to a standstill.

Sasuke slumped down in his seat. "Okay it's not as bad as it seems. I'm just lost in the desert, during a freak rainstorm, with no signal, it's night time, and my car isn't working. It's not that bad. I. will. Think. Of. Something." Sasuke said to himself. He sat in his seat for another hours thinking of a way out of this mess.

He couldn't think of anything.

If he left his car, he could be eaten by some wild animal. It was still raining and dark out so he wouldn't be able to see anything and he would be soaking wet within seconds.

'_Maybe I should just go to sleep for the night. I can go walking and search for a town that way.'_ With his mind made up, Sasuke leaned his seat back, locked the doors, and quickly fell asleep listening to the rain hitting his car.

*

_Taptap_

Sasuke remained oblivious and continued to sleep.

Taptaptap

Sasuke groaned. It was too early to get up. Five more minutes.

Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap

Sasuke, finally realizing what was going on, sat up lightening fast and looked around. At first he didn't see anything and relaxed. Then suddenly, he sat up quickly, hitting his head on his rearview mirror.

"FUCK!" Sasuke shouted, clutching his forehead in pain.

"Dang, man. Are ya okay?"

And there, standing obliviously, was the reason why Sasuke hit his head.

"What the hell are you doing, staring into my window like that!?" Sasuke whispered in a deadly voice. His head was throbbing and he was really close to jumping out of the door and strangling this kid. He had scared the hell out of Sasuke, then had the nerve to ask "Are you okay", when he clearly saw him hit his head. No, he wasn't fucking okay.

"Well I was taking my mornin' run when I saw your car sitting here and people tend to get lost around here pretty often, getting sidetrack from the interstate. I thought you might need some help." The kid said cautiously. He had every reason to be cautious. Sasuke had been seconds from ripping his head off and flinging off into the dirt.

Sasuke forced himself to calm down and think rationally. He was hopelessly lost and this kid was offering him help. Why in the world would he refuse help from someone who was kindly offering and when he was desperate for help to begin with?

Sasuke gave a small, inaudible sigh and said, "What do you propose?"

"Well my town's not too far from here, maybe about twenty minutes or so walkin' distance. I can take ya there and get ya a place to stay while ya try to figure out want you're goin' to do." The kid said.

'_Oh'_ Sasuke thought. _'That's a pretty good idea. I guess that's the best I can do.'_ "Okay kid, I'll go with you."

The kid scowled and said, "My name ain't kid. My name is Naruto and I'm twenty-five, so I'm not some kid."

That shocked Sasuke, so much that he couldn't keep it to himself. "Wow really? You don't look a day over sixteen." The kid… Naruto, was rather short, probably around 5'6. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was kind of skinny, kind of like he hadn't finished puberty.

Naruto blushed and said, "Yea, I get that a lot. But anyway, come on. We can get your stuff outta your car and find ya a place to stay."

They took Sasuke's stuff out of the trunk of the car and started walking.

"Where ya from anyway…um…"

"My name is Sasuke."

"Oh ok then Sasuke, where ya from?"

"Chicago."

"Oh, that's nice. Where are ya headed?"

"San Francisco. I have a meeting to go to in a week, but I wanted to go early to get to know the people I might be working for."

"Oh really? What type of meeting is it?"

"It's a job interview at one of the top law firms in the country. I'm a lawyer and if I get this job I'll be one of the most sought out attorneys in the nation."

Naruto looked at him wide eyed and Sasuke felt his ego inflate. It was pretty impressive…if he said so himself…and he did.

"Wow that's pretty nifty." Naruto said. _'Nifty?'_ Sasuke thought. _'Who in the world still says nifty?" _

"What do you do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had been asking him a bunch of questions and it was starting to weird him out. So Sasuke figured if he asked Naruto questions and he answered then he was just trying to be friendly. Sasuke wouldn't have to put him under creeper status.

"Oh, I just write books. Nothin' to fancy." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"What have you written?" Naruto blushed instantly.

"W-well, the thing is," He stuttered out, "My god father was the original creator and writer, but he past a few years ago. He knew I was finishing my degree in English at the time, so in his will he said he wanted me to continue his current book and its series. So I did, but I wrote them under his name. His publisher liked what I wrote and wanted me to write my own books. I've been writing seriously ever since."

"That's a pretty interesting story. So what series did you finish for him?" Sasuke asked. He was surprisingly actually interested. He really wanted to know what he wrote. He might just go a read it to see if this Naruto guy is any good.

Naruto looked at him, took a deep breath, and said "Iche Iche Paradise."

Sasuke stopped walking and he mouth fell open. "WHAT?!" He wrote porn?! Sasuke's Uncle Kakashi could anyways be seen with a copy of those books in front of his face. Hell, even he was guilty of reading those. What male teenager hadn't read at least one growing up?

Naruto blushed again. "Yea, I know right? You shoulda seen my face when I was told he wanted me to finish 'em. Just imagine how embarrassin' it was for me to write certain parts." He said, laughing. "So I take it you've heard of 'em?" Naruto continued, giving Sasuke a sly look.

Sasuke was thrown for quite the loop. "Y-yes, I've heard of them." Sasuke cleared his throat and continued to speak. "Which ones did you write?"

"Um lemme think. There are ten all together, so I wrote the last three, I believe."

Sasuke was floored once again. Those were his favorite ones.

"Well then," Sasuke said, "My uncle would love to meet you. He loved the Iche Iche. And his favorites were the last few ones."

Naruto grinned. "Well I would love to meet him too. It's always nice to meet a fan."

They continued to talk about the books until they got to a clearing. Naruto stopped and smiled at Sasuke. "Welcome to Konoha Sasuke."


	3. note

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been quite a long time since I've updated anything and I plan on updating soon. Life hasn't been very friendly to me lately and I've had to overcome some pretty bad things but I'm ready to get back to writing I hope you all haven't forgotten about me.


End file.
